Pensamientos de un japonesa angustiada
by Ann Vargas
Summary: Por que normalmente la gente cuando se siente desbastada procura conversar su problema con otra persona. ¿Pero que pasa cuando estás y te sientes completamente sola? "Escribe. Así tus sentimientos seguirán siendo tuyos y lograrás sacar de adentro todo lo que te molesta", le aconsejaron. Bueno, no parecía mala idea.


_Ciao_~

Viendo el notable exito que tuvo mi otra historia (Gracias a todas las que se molestaron en dejarme un review n/n) dejaré esta que...también la escribí hace tiempo :P

Como me gusta escribir conectandome con mis sentimientos, esto lo escribí cuando yo misma me sentía emo-depresiva...e buono, no interesa de todas formas -o-U

**Título: **Pensamientos de una japonesa angustiada.

**Personajes: **Fem! Japón (La amo *u*(?)) y mención de varios personajes.

**Advertencias: **Puede causar depresión(?)...ok no, ni idea xDDU

**Hetalia no me pertenece _cofcofseríalapersonamásfeliz sifueramíocofcof_, solo soy dueña de la historia.**

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Sentada frente a su escritorio, la japonesa agachaba la cabeza mientras sostenía un lápiz con su diestra. Había estado meditando tiempo atrás, por consejo de India, eso la llevó a estar allí, sentada, mirando atentamente el pequeño cuaderno en frente de ella, ese en dónde estaban escritas sus memorias y sentimientos. Finalmente lo abrió y rebuscó entre las páginas hasta llegar hasta una en blanco, disponiéndose a escribir.

**-"Qué pasaría si yo desapareciera?**

**Vamos, no creo ser la única que se ha planteado esa pregunta, siendo independiente de si soy un país o no. Dejando de lado que tengo tantos años como mi amada nación, soy una humana también. Como, sueño, respiro, siento, vivo como cualquier otro. Es normal hacerme este tipo de preguntas debes en cuando, almenos eso creo.**

**¿Qué pasaría si Honda Sakura dejara de existir? Probablemente muchos se alegrarían, otros se deprimirían. Pero me interesa pensar en lo que a mi me pasaría si eso pasara, en lo que yo sentiría. Que alguna vez mi superior ya no me necesite o que se inicie una nueva gran guerra y que eso me termine matando. ¿Qué pasaría?"-**

Hizo una pausa en su escritura, pensando detenidamente todas las personas que conocía, con las que había entablado conversación. Suspiró pesadamente y siguió escribiendo.

-**"Probablemente, Pocchi-kun se deprimiría bastante, ese perro ha estado conmigo tanto tiempo, es más joven y vivaz que yo, no me gustaría verlo sufrir por mi partida.**

**La mayoría de los americanos se alegrarían, Japón es una piedra de tope para el surgimiento de su economía, si yo desaparesco quizás mi nación también lo haga."-**

Se detuvo nuevamente, pensando en que "americanos" solo era uno, según él. Rió un poco y siguió escribiendo.

**-"Canadá-san me extrañará, sin duda alguna lo hará. Cuba-san … creo que no le importará mucho, y los latinos, bueno, les entretiene las locuras que hace mi gente, pero dudo que yo les agrade en los más mínimo.**

**Los europeos, no tengo muchas buenas relaciones en ese continente, solo sé que el ex-eje y quizás Inglaterra-san y Grecia-san me extrañaran bastante, como persona, no como país. Ah~ Holanda-san, Belgica-san, quizás igual me extrañen un poco, Turquía-san también, quizás, no lo sé.**

**No he socializado mucho con los nordicos, pero son buenos amigos, quizás Finlandia-san visite mi tumba algunas veces al mes.  
**

**Los asiáticos…supongo que China-san y Corea-san lo verán igual que los americanos. Hong-chan quizás me extrañe un poco, siempre fue divertido ayudarle con las bromas a China-san. Los demás, supongo que no les dolerá nada. …Taiwán-kun, con la buena relación hermana mayor-hermano menor/madre-hijo que tenemos creo que es el que sufrirá más de todos, recordaré visitarlo cada vez que pueda."-**

Detuvo nuevamente su escritura, pensando en que algo le faltaba, no lograba identificar qué. Paseo sus ojos de arriba abajo sobre las letras enmarcadas en el papel, pensativa, de verdad algo le faltaba a su relato pero no sabía qué.

Luego de unos minutos pensando, hayó la solución. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y comenzó nuevamente a escribir.

**-"¿Y yo? ¿Cómo me sentiría?**

**Aliviada. Ya no tendría que cargar años de guerras y heridas sobre mi cuerpo, ya no tendría que lidiar con los demás países y sus extrañas culturas, tendría la paz y tranquilidad que siempre he querido.**

**Decepcionada. Saber que pude haber luchado a más y que mi cuerpo no me ayudó a defender mi honor, saber que abandonaría a mi gente y a mi amado país no me hace muy feliz que digamos.  
**

**Sentiría pena por los que sufrieron por mi perdida, no soy la gran cosa después de todo. Nunca soy de ayuda en las conferencias mundiales, me asusta tanto que mis ideas sean cruelmente rechazadas como lo son las ideas de America-san que, por eso nunca hablo. Siempre soy fria y neutral, solo soy buena cuando la cómida está de por medio o el negocio es demasiado importante. Como representante de país, soy un asco.  
**

**Como persona, no sé. No tengo muchas cualidades que se destaquen, yo sería una versión asiática de Grecia-san si no fuera por que detesto dormir en el día y que no me gustan mucho los gatos.**

**No me gusta hablar mucho, no me gusta que me molesten, casi nunca socializo con los demás. Como persona tampoco tengo muchos meritos.  
**

**Pero no me gustaría irme de aquí sin haber hecho algo por la humanidad. Evitar que toda esta crisis mundial aumente, no me gustaría irme y dejar a mi gente en problemas por eso, menos a los que considero mis amigos. Si tuviera que irme algún día (cosa que dudo, no creo tener tanta mala suerte como Prussia-san para que mi país desaparesca) primero quisiera hacer algo por este mundo, algo para ayudar, algo que diga: "Honda Sakura fue una gran mujer.".-**

Al terminar de escribir cerró el cuaderno, dedicándole una sonrisa por ser el mejor confidente que ha tenido. Recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, se sentía algo triste, y pensar que su animo había decaído solo por esa pequeña e inofensiva pregunta.

Una pregunta que terminó sacando más sentimientos de los que esperaba.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, quizás, solo quizás, debía dejar de escuchar al indio, siempre terminaba deprimida al seguir sus consejos, pero admitía que era relajante dejar salir todos los sentimientos ocultos.

* * *

Bene, no sé si sea del agrado de mi público(?) ...¿Si quiera tengo público? xD ...¿Review?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
